The Coffee Shop Dating Service
by Hoshi Phoenix
Summary: Working and and going to college is hard for Kagome. But throw in a handsome but rude neighbor and she's in the for ride for her life! Especially when her past comes back to haunt her with a vengence.... REVISING
1. Chapter 1

Title: Coffee Shop Dating Service

Author: Hoshi Phoenix (on AFF & on Working and going to school part-time is hard on Kagome. But throw in a handsome but rude neighbor and she's in for the ride of her life! Especially when her past comes back to haunt her one again...

Rating: R or M for language, violence and some sexual content

Pairing(s): Inu/Kag, Mir/San, Ban/Kagu., etc.

Feedback: Desired

Characters:The Inuyasha cast

Betas: None

Author's Note: Some characters may seem out of character. I did that for a reason.

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Inuyasha :pouts as Sesshoumaru laughs: I wrote this story for entertainment purposes not to make money on it.

Chapter 1

A groan was heard as a pillow was pulled over a head to block out the noise that has been constant the past two nights now. Her neighbor or neighbors had just moved in and were obviously still breaking in the place from what she has heard. All she has heard at 3 am is yelling and laughing and the occasional groan from the wall in her bedroom.

It was hard enough that she hasn't slept any since they have moved in but she has to work in the morning at 6 am! Why the hell didn't these people ever go to sleep! Its seems they always quiet down a few minutes before her alarm goes off. Like they knew that she is fixing to get up. Well its fixing to stop now, she has had enough of this.

Throwing the pillow off her head, she yanked off the warm comfy blanket only to be hit with a chill from the room. Walking over to her closet she grabbed her black robe and put it on, not even bothering to tie around her waist. She stumbled her way threw the dark room as she made her way to the front door.

'I will be firm but nice about this', she thought as she yanked open the door and stalked next door. Raising her hand to the door labeled 71, she knocked and brought her hand back down to her side.

Obviously no one heard her knock because the party was still going on in there. Now seriously pissed off she brought her fist to the door and proceeded to beat the door down until someone opened the damn thing.

The banging had caught there attention as she heard shuffling from within the apartment as the person in question came and unlocked the door and yanked it open.

Kagome's breath caught as she saw who had answered the door. In front of her was a very attractive, no scratch that a very handsome man errr...half-demon. Golden eyes stared into her midnight blue ones with anger that then turned to curiosity. Silvery white hair glowed in the light that came from the room as he leaned against the door frame with his hands across a bare muscled chest with sweatpants riding low on his hips.

Her eyes widen with realization that she had been staring at him as a blush reached her cheeks. He noticed this as a smirk came across his face as a white dog-like ear twitched in her direction, getting her attention.

'He's a half-demon', she thought with curiosity as well.

All of her admiration went down the drain as soon as he opened his mouth. Why he had to ruin the moment she will never know.

"What do you want wench?", he asked as he watched in amusement as her eyes lit up in a blaze at the name.

"My name is Kagome, not wench!", she yelled at him startling him at this.

"What do I care, why are you at my door half naked?", he said as his anger started to get to him. At the word naked someone from within the apartment apparently fell out of a chair as running feet could be heard. A man with violet eyes and black ponytail at the nape of his neck came bolting to the door as the man with silver hair blocked his way with a arm across the door jam.

"My lovely lady, my name is Miroku and what do we owe this pleasure with your presence", he asked as he looked Kagome up and down. She blushed at this before she realized what she was wearing. No wonder he said she was half naked, she was wearing a sports bra and track shorts with her robe open. She quickly closed it getting a groan from Miroku which the silver-haired man merely rolled his eyes at.

"I am not half-naked! These are my night clothes, you know the stuff people wear, when they try to rest. Sleep, have you ever heard of it?", she asked as ears laid down on his head as he glared at the girl in front of him.

"Yes I know what sleep is. What the hell is your point for coming here?", he asked impatiently.

"Inuyasha that is no way to speak to a lady", Miroku said as he moved Inuyasha's arm out of the way and grasped her hand in his.

"Lovely Kagome will you do me the honor of bearing my children?", he asked as she stared at him as if he had grown a second head. Shock turned to anger as she felt a hand grab her behind.

"What...the...(smack)..hell is wrong with you!", she yelled as Inuyasha ears laid flat on his head again at the volume of her voice. Miroku stumbled back from the force of the blow but with a smile on his face.

'Ahhh...such a firm yet tender behind, what I wouldn't do with-", his thoughts were cut off by a very pissed off female.

"Look all I wanted was to tell you was to keep it down! I have heard nothing but noise since ya'll have moved in and frankly I'm sick of it. I have work in the morning and classes in the evening so I can't afford to be tired all day! So please keep it down or you will see the consequences for pissing me off.", she said in a threatening voice.

"Wench are you threatening me?", Inuyasha said in a low voice as he glared at her while pushing off the door jam and coming to stand directly in front of her.

"Yes, I am. I was going to be all nice and respectful about this but you blew it when you opened that rude mouth of yours dog-boy!", she fumed at him as he got in her face. Nose to nose the two glared at each other until a throat clearing got both of there attention. Both turned to the noise and saw a grinning Miroku standing there.

"My you two have really hit it off I would say. Yes, Inu does have girls bangin' down his door for him but definitely not in this way. I must say this has been a interesting episode to watch am I right boys?'", he said as Kagome saw about 4 more guys in the room. She paled at this realization as Inuyasha growled at the looks the guys were giving Kagome. He quickly stepped in front of her to block the views as he turned back to face her hearing words of protest from behind him. Rolling his eyes at the calls he looked at her pale face, and smirked a bit. Obviously the girl didn't know how attractive she was, it was not everyday he had a very beautiful girl come bang on his door in nothing but her night clothes. Not that he minded one bit but he could tell something about this girl named Kagome was going to be interesting to learn more about. She was not the usual girl that would throw herself at him, if anything she seemed to like she was a very quiet person by nature until you rile her up. And he really did like riling her up too, her eyes took on a cerulean blue color that lit up her whole face. Yes, he would like to get to know her better but in order to do that he needed to be on her good side which he could tell at the moment he was not.

"Ok, we will try to keep it down. I didn't know that these walls was so thin, but apparently they are," he said as he watched her lean back surprised at his sudden tone.

"Umm..ok.. look I'm sorry I came off as bitchy its just I've had a rough week and it finally got to me and I took it out on you", she said sincerely with a look of tiredness on her face.

"It's ok I guess I would have done the same thing if I had been in your position", he said as she smiled slightly.

"Alright then, well I need to go and get those last 2 hours of sleep before I have to get up. See you around bye", she said and left before he got the chance to say anything else. Kagome turned and walked to her door when she felt a hand on her arm, looking up she saw that it was Inuyasha and he had a slight blush on his face.

"Did you need something?", she asked quietly as he moved around a little under her gaze.

"Well, umm...I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime this week, you know as a way to make up for this incident", he asked quietly that she almost didn't hear what he asked.

"Umm...sure just come over anytime after 6:30 that's when I'll be home", she replied as she opened her door and stepped in.

"Ok, I'll see you then, night", he said as she smiled and closed the door. He didn't notice the person behind him until it was too late.

"So she lives in apartment 69, what a coincidence that's my favorite position", replied Miroku as Inuyasha hit him in the head.

"Hands off pervert", he said as he headed to his apartment with Miroku following him back inside.

"Oh...so you do have a interest in her then?", he asked curiously while Inuyasha just grunted his response and sat on the couch beside Bankotsu who was playing a video game with Koga.

"I'll tell you what I liked what I saw that's for sure, maybe I'll ask her out", replied Koga as he missed the death look Inuyasha was giving him. The others however did not miss the look and continued to watch between the two.

"She's not that kind of girl Koga", Inuyasha growled at him. Koga turned and looked at him with a question on his face.

"What do you mean she's not my type of girl?", he asked as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"I mean she isn't going to just sleep with you and leave that's what I mean", Inuyasha growled out to him as Koga growled as well and put down his remote control.

"And how the hell do you know that? You just met the girl tonight Dog-shit! And now you claim to know so much about her, tell me what is she like, do share with everyone?!", he snarled out as he and Inuyasha stood face to face while the others stood to the side watching intently.

"I know she isn't a slut like some of the girls you mess around with. She's innocent Koga so leave her alone.", Inuyasha said as Koga stop his growling when heard this. Inuyasha shook his head and headed to his room.

"I'm gone to bed and keep it down guys she has to work in morning ok", he said as he closed his door to his room.

"I've never seen him act like this before", Bankotsu whispered to Miroku as he nodded as well.

"Me neither. There's got to be more than what he is telling us", Miroku said as Bankotsu agreed with him.

"Well, guys I'm gone I'll see ya later", Bankotsu said as he headed to the door and opened it.

"Yea, I think I'll head out as well", replied Ginta as Hakkaku and Koga followed him.

"Ok, I'll see you guys sometime this week then", Miroku said as closed the door and locked it up.

Sighing he looked towards his friends' door and turned towards his own room to go to sleep. Something was going on with his friend and he was going find out just what it was.

Inuyasha laid in bed thinking about his neighbor Kagome. What was it that drew him to her? He just met her tonight and already he was thinking about her. Was it because she looked like her...like Kikyo? No, he could tell that she was not like Kikyo. Oh, he was confused and he hated being confused.

He rolled over and tried to go to sleep because he had a long day a head of him later today. He was not looking forward to meeting with his brother, they always fought when they got together regardless of what the occasion was.

Ever since his father turned the company over to him and his brother they have been at each others neck. But they were slowly adjusting to being around each other for long periods of time. The good thing is he doesn't have to do alot of stuff considering he is just the Vice President while his brother is the President. It gave him more free time hence why he has been just staying at his new apartment for the past few days. He honestly didn't know that his noise had been affecting Kagome as she had said it had. Feeling guilty was something he did not take to well with. Which is why he asked if he could see her sometime this week, he really did want to make it up to her and not be on her bad side. 'She definitely had a temper on her that's for sure', he thought smiling as he welcome a dreamless sleep.

Kagome had crashed as soon as she hit the bed. These past few days had really built up on her and her body was beyond exhausted. She definitely needed to go on a vacation or just a weekend were she didn't have to do any homework or work.

The sound her alarm brought Kagome out of her slumber as she reached over and turned it off. Glancing at the time she realized she only had 30 minutes till she had to get to work.

"SHIT!!!!", she screamed as she jumped out of bed and flew into her bathroom for a very quick shower.

Quickly washing herself and her hair she quickly ran to her closet while rubbing the towel quickly to dry her body and hair. Grabbing a pair of low rise boot cut jeans and her work shirt, she got changed and ran to the bathroom.

Putting on a little make-up and brushing her teeth, she blow-dryer her hair a little and then threw it up in a bun with a few pieces framing her face.

Grabbing a poptart out of the kitchen she got her purse and put her shoes on as she ran to the door.

She yanked open the door only to ran into a chest. A hand reached out and grab her pulling her against the body as she almost fell to the ground from the impact. Looking up she realized it was Inuyasha. He had a look of concern on his face before he realized just how close they were before he stepped back and let go of her.

"Are you ok? I heard you scream and thought something might be wrong.", he asked as she blushed slightly.

"Yes...No.. I'm just late for work and I slept in that's all. I just freaked out at the time.", she said as she turned around and closed the door while locking it.

"Oh ok then...I was just ...you know...checking to see if you were ok...and all...", he mumbled as he looked at the ground. Kagome just smiled at the gesture, he acted like a little boy and it was cute.

"I'm fine and thank you for checking up on me. I really appreciate it, but I need to go so I won't be in so much trouble", she replied quickly as he nodded and moved out of her way.

"See ya later!", she shouted over her shoulder and bolted down the hallway and out of sight.

Inuyasha chuckled at her antics, she was always flustered around him. He guessed that could be a good sign that she might like him a little. Turning around he went back into his apartment and proceeded to get ready for his day at the office, which he was not looking forward to at all.

Stripping off the shirt and sweatpants (A/N: Drooling..) he had thrown on in his haste to get to Kagome he jumped into the shower quickly to clean up.

Getting out he decided that is was going to be a casual day for him meaning just jeans and a button up shirt. He really did hate dressing up hence why he never did it, plus it pissed his brother off to no end, so why not have fun doing it. Grabbing a pair of distressed jeans that rode low on his hips and a red button up shirt with a wife beater underneath he got dressed quickly and threw on his shoes and walked to the kitchen.

Grabbing a poptart as well he headed outside to his Suzuki Hayabusa 1300R Limited, put on his specially made helmet for his ears and turned it on. Revving it up he speed off at a amazing speed.

Kagome had just barely made it when she came running into the coffee shop and literally pounced on the time clock beating it by a second. She had sped the whole way here and she never did that except when she raced. Yes, she secretly raced on the weekends but no one knew about it except for her friends Sango, Kagura, Ayame and Rin, because they were in the group that they had formed about 4 years ago called "Phantom Angels". They each raced something different whether it be car or a motorcycle. Kagome's favorite though was her Hayabusa motorcycle and she was the only one who could withstand its speed.

Grabbing a towel and picking it in her pocket she headed to the front of the store were she could see Kagura setting up the coffee.

"Hey Kagome I see you were almost late. Have a long night with a mystery man?", she asked with a smirk on her face. When she was left with silence Kagura quickly turned around looked at Kagome who had a blush on her face.

"Oh my god...did you...you know?", she asked quietly looking around the store making sure no on else was listening. Kagome quickly shook her head.

"No! Nothing like that I mean you know the neighbor I have been complaining about for the past two days now?", she asked as Kagura nodded her head.

"Well, they were being loud again and I couldn't take it anymore so I stormed over there PJ's and all and tell him off. Only when he opened the door all I could do was stare.", she said rather quickly that Kagura had to wait a moment to understand what she said.

"So you mean to tell me you went over there in your usual pj's which consist of a sports bra and shorts and you told him off? What did he do?", she said smiling while leaning against the counter.

"Well, we just stared at each other for a minute or two and then he had to open his mouth. He called me a wench!", Kagome all but snarled this part out while Kagura stood there laughing at her friend.

"Well, to make a long story short I told him either be quiet or he won't like the consequences which he didn't take to lightly.", she said smirking while Kagura laughed even harder at this.

"I take it...(hehe)...he's not use to a girl telling him off ehh?", Kagura laughed out.

"Obviously not but if you could have seen him you would see why.", Kagome said as she started to stock the muffins and bagels on the counter while Kagura finished making the coffee.

"What does he look like?", she asked curiously as her friend took on this dreamy look on her face.

"He's about 6'ft., with silver hair and these cute little dog-ears. But his eyes are what is really amazing, there this golden amber color, there beautiful.", she sighed as Kagura just shook her head at her friend.

"Kagome my dear friend, its time we find you a man. And this man might just be the one for you", Kagura said as a horrified look came onto Kagome's face.

"NO! I will not date my neighbor! That just seems to weird", she said rather quickly while Kagura narrowed her eyes.

"No matter we will find you one whether you like it or not. It starts today the man hunt begins", Kagura with a gleam in her eyes. That gleam always made Kagome nervous because that meant she was definitely up to no good and that was for sure.

Kagome just sighed and started to wait on some customers that had started coming in the door. She knew her fate was going to be decided by her friends, she just knew it. Right then she just wished she was back home in her bed sleeping the day away and not worrying about what her friends were going to do to her.

The door bell rang as a tall silver haired man walked up to the counter, he eyed his prey carefully before making his move. But his prey caught him once more, she was getting good at this, a little too good.

"Good morning Tashio-sama would you like the usual", asked the chipper yet tired voice of Kagome as she turned around and face the man.

"Yes, the same dear Kagome. How have you been?", asked as she made his Cafe Mocha with extra whip cream.

"I'm doing good, I just need to sleep more often that's all. And yourself?", she laughed as she put the whip cream on top and handed it to him.

"I'm doing good I just wish my sons would quit fighting all the time. I'm suppose to meet them today. Is it that neighbor of yours again?", he asked as he moved over to let the next person in line get there order taken.

"Well, it was but I took care of it, so they shouldn't be a problem anymore", she smiled as she thought about what happened last night or say early this morning.

"That's my girl. I was wondering if I was going to have to step in and do something", he laughed as she handed the other customer there drink.

"That would have been nice but I got it. Next time I will take you up on your offer", she laughed as did he.

"Well, I'm off to the office. I will talk to you later", he said as he picked up his drink.

"Alright then, good luck with those two and don't let them stress you out ok", she said smiling to him. He smiled back and started towards the door and left.

Kagome watched as he walked out the door and went down the sidewalk. She had met Mr. Takashi or as he has her call him Tashio-sama about 4 years ago when she started working here. She did not know that he was the big millionaire that owned half of Japan at the time but she didn't treat him different hence the beginning of a great friendship among the two. He had been a sort of father figure to her considering she had lost of father to a freak accident a couple of years ago. He was always checking up on her and her the same, she always made sure he wasn't over doing himself at work. She had scolded him a few times for working so hard, that he had actually started laughing in the middle of the shop. It was quite a funny scene seeing a 23 year old woman scolding a man of about 50 something in the middle of a shop like a toddler that was caught doing something wrong. Since that day he hasn't let her live it down not once. He at least had a very good sense of humor, which was why they got along so well.

But here lately she had been noticing he was more stressed out than usual and it was because his sons had recently took over his company. He had to make sure the two of them didn't kill one another from what he had told her. She could not understand why they could not get along and neither did he but he had someideas as to why but she didn't won't to pry so she didn't ask him.

Sighing she looked to the clock, only to notice that she still had 3 more hours to go.

'Man this day is going by sooooo slow, what else could happen', she thought as the door opened and in came some people that had caused many problems in her life.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here", a chilling voice said behind Kagome as she stiffen.

'No it can't be!', she panicked as she turned around and saw a people she hoped to never see again. Panic turned to anger when she saw the two. She had made a promise to herself that if she ever saw these two women again they would pay and now it would happen after all these years.

Pay back is a bitch and for these two it would suit them just perfectly...

Ok, I revised this chapter because I didn't like how it was so I changed it a little bit. All Chapters will be revised. Chapter 6 is still in the works sorry!

Please review but don't flame (I really don't pay attention to those anyway). Hope everyone liked it and please review! If I can get at least 15 reviews I'll post the next chapter.

Ja ne,

Ash


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's chapter 2 everyone enjoy! I know that some of the characters seem OC but thats for a reason that will be explained later on!

Ash

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any shape or form (a girl can wish can't she?) ::sighs::

I wrote this for sole entertainment and not money (but damn if I don't wish I could right?) ::mumbles::

On with the story!!

Chapter 2

Inuyasha pulled into the parking garage of Twin Moon Corporation and parked his bike right beside his 'beloved' half-brothers black Dodge Viper. He shook his head at his brothers new car of the month. Each few months his brother would indulge himself and buy a outrageously overpriced car. Hell, his bike didn't even cost as much as some of the cars he has parked in the garages back home. His brother was definitely a snob, you could see it a mile away. Yes, he was rich but he didn't flaunt it around like his brother that was for sure. Instead of getting a expensive apartment he chose to move in with his childhood friend Miroku. Granted the apartment wasn't grand but it was HIS apartment not his brother's nor his dad's place. He wanted a place of his own and besides no one would think to look for him there anyway. All the more reason to get it in his opinion, besides if he didn't then he wouldn't have met his neighbor Kagome...who was a engima to him.

Going to the elevators he pressed the up button and waited for it to come down. Normally he would have ran up the stairs but today he was feeling a little lazy. He guessed it was because he had to meet with Sesshoumaru today but then again he blamed alot of his problems on him. Even though some of the problems really were his fault just not all of them were. Though he would never tell that to Icy, as he started to refer to him in the past couple of years. He won't say that name whenever his father is around because he knows that if he did his father would rip him a new one for sure.

Stepping into the elevator he ran a hand threw his messy silver hair. It was impossible to tame his hair but it was like its owner, wild and untamable. Pressing the top floor button where his brother was he waited somewhat patiently in the elevator as it stopped on another floor every so often letting other people on and off.

It was always the same, women who got on board would stare at him and most of the time it was with lust in there eyes. _'Honestly and they say men think of sex more than women. I 'm beginning to question that theory'_, he thought sarcastically as the elevator came to a stop and opened its doors to a room with many blacks, grays and whites in the interior.

Black leather couches sat against a wall while a painting with a scene that looks to have come from the Edo Era. Scrolling up to the secretary desk he noticed that the secretary was not there until he heard yelling coming from the office. Shaking his head he went straight ahead into the office as he heard his brother's secretary ranting and raving at him again. He was surprised this woman had been here as long as she had with the way she talked to Sesshoumaru. Usually he would have fired someone that talked liked that to him but his brother obviously got some form of amusement by tormenting the young woman. The woman though he could honestly say could put up a good fight. In a way she reminded him of Kagome and their fight early this morning. He smiled at that thought once more and strolled up to Rin and draped a arm across her shoulders.

"What did fluffy do this time Rin?", he asked as Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the nickname.

"Hey Inu, and what does he not do anyway.", she said as she glared at her boss who still had that passive look on his face but with a eyebrow lifted. Kami how she wished she could shave that thing off! She giggled at that thought as Inuyasha looked at her with question on his face.

"What's so funny?', he asked curiously she just nodded her head indicating she wasn't going to tell him. He merely shrugged his shoulders as she turned around and tried to leave.

"I didn't dismiss you wench. You are not done until I tell you otherwise", replied Sesshoumaru as Rin stopped before turning with a death glare on her face. For a moment Inuyasha could see a resemblance in Rin to Kagome. He had to wonder if they were related or at least knew each other. But he would have to find out another day because she looked ready to kill someone at the moment and that was his brother. Who looked like he didn't have a care in the world at the moment.

"What would you like Sesshoumaru-SAMA?", she said in a sarcastic voice as he put a slight smirk on his face.

"Get me some more coffee, the usual and be quick about it", he said as he watched her get even more mad.

"That's ALL! That's what you said was so important that I had to quit typing out all those reports, just to get you coffee?!", she all but yelled as Inuyasha laid his ears on his head from the volume. Sesshoumaru didn't even flinch from the impact of her voice.

"Yes, that is part of your job, it was in the description", he replied cooly. By this time though his father was coming into the office, coffee in hand and was witnessing the fight among him and his secretary. He found this very amusing considering that if Inuyasha had talked to him like this he would probably be found dead in a ditch somewhere.

Having realized that his father was there Sesshoumaru mentally sighed. 'Great that will give he more reasons to harass me', he thought as Rin turned and greeted his father with a warm smile. She was confusing that was for sure. One minute she was pissed off to the 7th depths of Hell and the next she was as sweet as a angel. This girl just had too many mood swings no wonder she was screwed up! But he found fighting with her very entertaining especially when he was stuck in this office all the time. That was why he envied his brother, he got more free time than he did, so naturally he took his frustrations out on him.

But they were getting better slowly, because they were trying to work it out for there father. They both had realized lately that he had been very stressed and tired and so they tried to not fight around him. Both of them were very worried about him. Here recently though Sesshoumaru had noticed that whenever he got his coffee from the coffee shop around the corner he always seemed in a better mood.

'Hmmm...might need to find out about this', he thought as he listened to what Rin was saying.

"I'm doing fine Takashi-sama and your self", she asked warmly as he laughed.

"I'm doing great now that I got my coffee and talked to my tenshi", he said as Rin laughed at Kagome's nickname from him.

"And how is she doing? I haven't talked to her in about two days now?", she replied both of them in the own world not noticing that the two brothers were listening intently.

"She's doing good, looking very tired though. She finely had enough of those noisy neighbors and went over and gave them a piece of her mind. Even though I had offered to help her she said no and that she would take up the offer another time.", he replied as Rin started laughing.

"That's her for ya! She doesn't like to depend on anyone, thats for sure. Plus, she's too stubborn to ask for help anyway. Sometimes you have jump in regardless if she likes it or not.", she smiled as he agreed completely. By this time both brother's were giving each other questioning gazes as if asking, 'who are they talking about?'.

Inuyasha was vaguely aware at the mention of noisy neighbors and putting a stop to it. It actually sounded like his predicament last night but that could have been someone else though. At least that was what he was telling himself, there was no way his father could know Kagome. And besides how could he have met her anyway.

"Well, I need to go get Sesshoumaru-SAMA's coffee considering he just lectured me on how it was in my job description to be his lap dog!", she all but yelled out as Takashi outright howled with laughter at this.

'This girl was too much! Her and Kagome were definitely alike.', he thought laughing as his son glared at him. He slowly quit laughing as he saw Rin stalk out off of the office and to the break room to get his sons coffee.

Inuyasha being quiet enough finally decided to make his appearance known once more. "Hey dad how's everything?", he questioned as his father walked over and gave him a brief hug before replying.

"Great, I got my coffee and had my usual morning chat with a friend of mine. You haven't been causing anymore trouble lately have you Inu?", he asked as Inuyasha rolled his eyes before.

"Not too much , but when have I ever not caused any.", he said as his father started chuckling.

"True very true. So boys lets get this meeting started shall we.", he replied just as Rin came in with a unsettling smirk on her face as she handed him his coffee.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the cup on his desk then back at her.

"What did you do to it?", he asked as she faked a look of hurt on her face.

"Now why would I do something like Sesshoumaru-sama. I am just doing what you told me to do right?", she asked innocently as Inuyasha and Takashi watched on with amusement while Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. He was clearly not amused that was for sure. Rolling her eyes, she rubbing her temple feeling a headache coming on. She was only giving him the impression that she did something it, but she really haven't.

"Seriously Sesshoumaru I didn't do anything to it. Now if you will excuse me I have work that needs to be finished", she replied before turning around and leaving. Fighting with him really tired her out that was for sure.

After Rin left Sesshomaru sniffed his coffee and found that she was telling the truth. Taking a sip of it he put it back on the desk before looking to his father and his brother. His father started talking thus the start of the meeting which would last for about two or three hours. Two and half hours later a mentally exhausted Sesshoumaru and yawning Inuyasha walked out of Sessshoumaru's office for lunch, while Sugimi left with a pep in his step.

"What are you doing here Kikyo and Kaguya?", Kagome asked with a icy tone as she looked at the two females she once considered friends of hers.

"Oh nothing just getting some coffee and visiting old friends", Kikyo said giving Kagome a cold glare as she returned it.

"So Kagome hows life treating ya? Still struggling with that problem of yours?", Kaguya sneered as Kagome growled at her. Kagome calmed down when she felt Kagura put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well if it isn't twiddle dee and twiddle dum", Kagura replied as she got cold glares from the two women.

"Stay out of this Kagura it doesn't involve you", Kaguya snarled as her eyes lit red for a moment.

"Oh. but it does. If you threaten Kagome or even come near her again I'll make sure you two don't live to see the light day again", she replied coldly as she sent shivers up both Kaguya and Kikyo's spines.

"Whatever lets go Kaguya I don't feel like having coffee anymore", Kikyo said as she turned around and started towards the door only to stop before grabbing the handle of it. She turned once more to look at Kagome and Kagura before saying, "I'd watch my back if I was you Kagome", she replied as Kaguya came up to her and both tried to walk out the door only to have it open and hit them in the face. They both stumbled backwards grabbing there noses as blood flowed out.

Kagome and Kagura both bursted out laughing at this. Here they were trying to act all bad ass and they get hit with a door! How priceless was that and were was that damn camera when you needed it!

"Ok Kikyo I'll watch my back if you'll watch your front because you obviously can't see to well", she said while her and Kagura howled with laughter.

Kikyo and Kaguya huffed at what she said and left with what little dignity they had.

After they had left Kagome and Kagura had finally calmed down long enough to talk.

"Don't worry Kagome, me and the rest of the girls won't let anything happen to you", Kagura assured her as Kagome nodded with a smile.

"I know and thanks Kagura. You guys have done a lot for these past few years and I really appreciate it.", she smiled sadly.

"No problem chic! Now what do you say we all go out tonight, we're due for a girls' night out anyway. So what do you say?", Kagura said pleadingly as Kagome giggled at her.

"Sure why not. It will help get my mind off this anyway.", she replied as she saw the gleam enter her friends eyes again.

"Good, because remember dear tonight is when we start the man hunt. Besides I have a surprise for you too.", she replied as she walked off before Kagome could protest. Kagome knew she was going to inform the girls of her plans and they would all be for it too.

'Damn her! She tricked me again! Well maybe it want be so bad...', she thought as she finished cleaning up the coffee that was on the counter.

Classes had been boring as usual except for her ancient weapons class. She loved history considering that was what she was majoring in. She had signed up to take this class as a elective but this was now her favorite class. She can thank her friend Sango for getting her interested in weapons considering her family has tons of them in the dojo at there home. Her and Sango would go and spar there on the weekends if they weren't too busy. But here lately neither had been able to do that with Kagome working all the time and going to school. While Sango worked and was training for a upcoming tournament she was going to enter in. She really did miss her friend, she was up in Okinawa at the moment finishing up her training there then she would be back here.

Kagome sighed as she put on her helmet and turned on her bike and revved it up. She sped from the campus and only to come to a stop a few minutes later because of traffic.

'Great! Gotta love traffic. This is so not my day', she thought as a honk blew behind her drawing her attention back to the road. She sat there for a few minutes longer when she saw a Red and Silver Hayabasa right beside her.

The owner of the bike had on distressed jeans with a button up red shirt. She thought that was kinda funny until she realized she was still in her work clothes and quickly quit of musing.

"Kagome?", a male voice asked as she turned to the person on the bike.

"Yes?", she questioned obviously not knowing who the person was.

"Its me Inuyuasha.", he replied lifting the screen to his helmet as his golden amber eyes lit with amusement.

"Hey. Nice bike", she smiled at him as he smiled back.

"I can say the same for you as well. You don't strike me as the type that would ride though", he said as he chuckled a bit.

"Yea, I get that alot for some reason. How long have you had yours?", she asked as she eased hers up a bit as the traffic moved little by little.

"For about 2 years now you?", he replied looking at her.

"About 3 1/2 years now. My friend got me hook on these things and I've driving it ever since. Besides what can I say I like the power it holds", she said before she realized how suggestive it might have sounded. _'Way to go pervert! You so set yourself up for that!'_, she scolded herself.

Inuyasha raised a eyebrow at what she said as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Yea, I bet you like the power it has but you haven't had any power until you've ridden me", he said with a devious smile while she blushed at the comment he said.

_'I was so waiting for that comment',_ she thought before she come think of a comeback.

"True, true, I might have to take you up on that offer someday", she said seductively as Inuyasha stared at her with shock.

_'Did she just suggest what I think she did? No, she's just flirty back_', he thought as a smile came back on his face.

"How about tonight then?", he replied as she blushed again. '_Kami, she's beautiful when she does that!'._

"Sorry, no can do. Its ladies night and I have to hurry home to get ready for it", she said as he frowned a little.

"Ok then maybe another time then?", he asked hopeful.

"Yea, maybe another time then. See ya later! Bye!", she said as she flipped her screen back and took off because traffic had lessen up and she was able to do some illegal moving in and out of it.

Inuyasha revved up his bike and took off after her considering they lived in the same apartment complex. She was good on that bike because he couldn't find her.

_'Well, at least I know she likes me thats for sure',_ he thought with a smile as he continued his track home.

Ok everyone there's the second chapter. I revised it some because I just don't like how it was going to so I'm revising all the chapters. So please review!

Ja ne,

Ash


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone! Here's chapter 3 updated sorry it took me so long to get back to writing! I Hope ya'll enjoy it, because I had fun writing it! I have good news, I'm finally married! Anywho, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Inuyasha. ::Looks at fruit roll-up and grabs it::

But I do own you haha::Runs around room waving it then trips over chair::

Oww...on with the story...

Chapter 3

Kagome made it home in record time due to her illegal driving. Thankfully there wasn't

any cops around when she pulled those tricks. Unlocking her door she laid her bag and

helmet on the couch as she went to the kitchen. Glancing at the clock she realized she had

enough time to eat and relax before she had to get ready for tonight.

Opening the cabinet she grabbed a packet of Ramen to eat while going over the stove

and getting a pot to boil some water. Putting it on the stove to boil she sat at her table and

began to go through her mail when her phone rang.

"Moshi, Moshi", she replied opening up a bill. 'Bills, bills that's all I same to have. I

really need a roommate to help with this', she thought as she didn't hear anything on the

other end of the phone.

"Hello? Anyone there?", a statically voice said on the other end.

"Sango? Is that you?", she asked with a smile on her face.

"Yea! I'm in a bad area, fucking cell phones I hate'em!!", she yelled hoping Kagome

could hear her. Kagome pulled the phone from her ear as she heard her yell.

Hearing a hissing noise come from the stove she jumped up and ran to turn down the

temperature on the stove.

"So where are you headed too?", Kagome said as she continued to hear Sango curse

about cell phones.

"I'm coming back from the dojo right now. I just got in town today and I was wondering

if I could crash with you for the week", she asked as she got clearer.

"Sure not a problem, you can come on over but bring some party clothes we're going out

tonight. Kagura said so she has a mission for me.", Kagome said as she heard Sango start

to giggle.

"Oh yes, I've heard of this so called mission and I'm all for it. Its time you got a man

Kagome.", Sango said as her friend huffed into the phone.

"Oh your a fine one to talk miss I haven't been on a date in almost 6 months", she

growled as Sango groaned into the phone.

"I have a good reason thank you for much! My last date groped me in public and asked

me to bear his children! Come on after that you can not seriously consider dating anyone

for a while", Sango said as Kagome howled with laughter about that incident.

"True, but still its so funny what you did to him though! You beat the guy up for kami's

sake!", Kagome laughed as Sango rolled her eyes on the other end of the phone.

"Well, if you ask me I think that guy gets off on pain seriously. He just had this smirk on

his face after I hit him! Anyway enough about me I'll see you in about 20 minutes", she

said slightly irritated.

"Ok then Sango and I'm sorry for laughing you, you know I didn't mean it", Kagome

said knowing that Sango was probably mad at her for laughing about that date. Even now

she couldn't remember the guys' name.

"Its ok, I'll see you soon bye", she said and hung up before Kagome gave a answer.

Still laughing slightly Kagome hung up the phone and got up to get her Ramen to eat.

While eating her Ramen she couldn't help but think that Sango wasn't telling her. Something had happened and she was holding back. Well, she would tell her when she was ready. Putting her dishes in the sink Kagome collapsed on the couch to watch some TV to waste some time until she fell asleep.

A loud thumping noise startled Kagome out of her peaceful nap when she heard screaming from outside her door.

Jumping up from the couch to run to the door Kagome crashed into the coffee table...again once cursing it for its existence.

"Damn it! Stupid table from hell!! Go to hell!", she all but screamed at the table. She really

wanted to hit it for hitting her but then that would be pushing her saning as it was.

Limping to the door she yanked open the door only to pause and look at the scene before

her. There back against the wall was her neighbor Miroku and Sango in front of him

looking like she was about to kiss him but knowing that was far from the truth. Sango actually had shoved him hard into the wall behind when Miroku had startled her.

"Ummm...am I missing something here?", Kagome questioned with a smile on her face as she leaned against the door jam as she saw Miroku smirk and Sango growl.

"No.. just getting requited with this beauty in front of me", Miroku said wistfully as

Sango glared and him and backed away to stand beside Kagome.

The door on the other side of Kagome opened to reveal Inuyasha in but a towel hanging

from his waist.

"What the hell is all this noise out here for?", Inuyasha asked as Kagome stared at him in

shock as well as Sango.

Miroku shook his head at his friends lack of clothing.

"Do you always gotta steal the attention Inuyasha? Are you really getting that desperate

that you now have to walk around in nothing but a towel?", Miroku teased as he received

a growl from his friend who glared at him.

"Shut up Miroku! And what are you doing anyway? Molesting unsuspecting females

again are we?", Inuyasha questioned as Miroku merely put his hands behind his back and

started whistling a tone.

"Figures", Inuyasha mumbled turning around to go back inside not aware of the free peek

show he had given Kagome and Sango.

"And you say I was at your door half-naked last night. I at least had more clothes on than

you do right now.", Kagome said as he paused at his door and turned around hearing her

voice.

'Kami, please don't let it be who I think it is', he thought turning around and found Kagome with her arms on her hips with a slight smirk on her lips.

"What are you doing here?", he asked gruffly as she glared at him.

"Umm..lets see I live next door and I woke up to me friend screaming because she was

probably being groped by your perverted friend.", she replied back as he came closer.

"Are you sure it wasn't the other way around?", he asked with a smirk.

"Of course. And do you always open your door when your half-naked?", she questioned

innocently as he glared at her. Oh he knew what she was doing she was getting him back

for last night. Well that was not gonna happen that was for sure.

Stepping closer to her till he was directly in front of her he leaned forward to whisper in

her ear.

"Not that your complaining about seeing me like this. Remember we have a date that

involves a lot of power that you were willingly to give a test ride on.", he whispered as he

heard her quick intake of air. By this point Kagome had just about stopped breathing due to how close he was to her. Miroku and Sango just stood by fascinated at what was happening until both got a idea in there minds. Both glanced at each other and nodded meaning they had the same plan as the other. 'Time to play matchmaker!', they both thought.

Inuyasha backed away from Kagome slightly smirking at the affect he had on her. He

could hear he rapid intake of air and her thundering heartbeat but what got him the most

was her scent... the smell of cherry blossoms and vanilla increased. He thought he was

going to go mad at the smell of her intoxicating scent. He had to get away before he

decided to grab her and drag her into the apartment and have his way with her. He watched her as her skin became flushed with embarassment.

Once Kagome composed herself she looked up to find him with a smug smirk on his face.

'So he likes to play dirty does he'. she thought . Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and

brought her hands up to his bare chest. She slowly moved her hands over the taunt

muscles as they flexed under her sensual touching.

"I'm not going to say I don't like seeing this because I do", she said in a soft voice as she

continued to trace his chest with her finger tips dragging them slowly down till they

rested at his waist were his towel was tied. Inuyasha sucked in a breath when he felt her

fingers stop right above his lower waist. 'What is this woman doing to me!', he thought

as he battled for control.

"And I seem to recall that last night you liked what I was wearing as well", she said softly

as she dipped a finger into the waist of towel. She felt the muscles flex under her tease as

he brought one of his hands over hers to grab hold of the towel. He brought his other

hand and wrapped it around her waist bring her up against his chest. Kagome stared into

his amber eyes as she saw them darken to a golden amber. She felt her breath stop at this

sight, 'he was beautiful like this', she thought. She was brought back from her thoughts

when she felt his forehead against hers giving her a better look into his eyes.

"Ka..gom..e", he said that sounded slightly like a pant to her.

"Hmmm...", she asked looking at him as his eyes darkened even more. The only think she

could think up that would make them that way was her and she had a feeling that was

wanting to do more than just hold her right now.

"Don't start something you not going to finish", he said as he quickly brought his lips

down on hers in a heated kissed that shocked Miroku and Sango. Before she

could respond he had already pulled away and was turning around to go back into his

apartment.

"But I plan on finishing it sometime soon..", she said quietly enough for him to hear

because he stopped in the door way and looked her way with a look of lust before he

gave her a slight smirk and disappeared inside.

Kagome smirked as well as she turned back to Sango to find her staring at her like she

grew a second head or something. She just shook her head and walked back into her

apartment to wait for Sango to come in, knowing she was fixing to be questioned.

Snapping out of her stupor Sango turned to Miroku to find him staring at the place were

the friends were last standing.

"So Miroku are you with me on this?", Sango asked as Miroku turned his attention to

Sango as he gave her a devious smile.

"Why of course my lovely Sango. There is enough attraction there that I'm surprised

their not going at it already.", he replied as Sango gave him a pointed look but couldn't

help but agree with him. The two of them standing there face to face looked like they

were fixing to pounce on one another. Especially Inuyasha, she could definitely see the

desire he held for her friend. And Kagome shared the same look, she in fact looked like

she could eat him right at that moment. Sango had a pretty good idea that he wouldn't

mind at all especially with Miroku as his roommate. Feeling a hand caress her behind

Sango turned and slapped Miroku.

"Pervert!", she yelled as she stomped towards Kagome's apartment and slamming the

door shut and locking it.

Miroku just smiled and walked back to his apartment to think of some more ways to get

his friends together. Oh he wasn't a idiot he knew that they liked each other from the first

moment they insulted each other they were destined for one another, that he knew for

sure.

After sitting her stuff in the spare bedroom Sango came into the living room to watch TV

while Kagome showered. Finding the movie "The Sweetest Thing" on she sat

back and watched the movie while laughing at some parts. 'This movie really describes

our life thats for sure', she thought getting more engrossed in the movie.

Kagome stood in the shower thinking about what had just occurred out in the hallway.

'Damn he looked good in nothing but a towel. Only a little lower and I could have-', she

blushed at were her thoughts were heading. Sure she was still a virgin but when it came to

Inuyasha for some reason he made her body respond to things it had never before. Being

so close to him with only clothes preventing her from feeling him she thought his body was

like a god's. 'Now if only he didn't have that towel on..', she thought as she shook her

head of the thoughts.

'PERVERT! What is wrong with you!'

' I know what's wrong?', came a voice inside of her head.

'Who are you and what are you doing inside here?', she asked

'I'm you idiot', the voice replied as Kagome mentally growled at it.

'Great, now I'm talking to myself. I must really need some help', she sighed.

'Your not crazy, thats not your problem honey', the voice replied.

'Ok you if you know then what is wrong?', she asked

'Your just horny and need to get laid thats all', came the voice.

'What!?'

'You heard me and besides you already have a date with him to do just that remember',

the voice replied as Kagome groaned knowing she did.

'Oh quit your groaning you know you'll like it'

'I know now go away please!'

'Fine, fine don't get all pissy with me', the voice said as it left.

"Great now I'm really hearing voices now.", she said as she cut the water off and got out

of the shower and dried off.

Going to her closet it she picked out a black lace mini-skirt with a pair of knee high black

boots. For her shirt she picked a light blue sleeveless silk top with white ruffles going

around the neck and meeting in the middle of her chest then extending out and making a

train of sorts on the left of the top. The top dropped a little in the front giving a peek of

cleavage and met at her belly button.

'I don't think Kagura has seen this top yet. She is going to be surprised when she sees it

thats for sure', she thought with a grin on her face. After getting dressed she went back to

the bathroom and blow dried her hair and did her make-up which consist of silver

eyeshadow and lip gloss.

Sitting oh her bed to put her boots on she wondered what Inuyasha would think about this

outfit. She giggled at her thoughts and went in the living room.

Walking out of her room she saw Sango look up and grasp up Kagome.

"Kagura wasn't lying when she said she was doing a man hunt for you tonight, but I don't

think you'll have any problems what's so ever", Sango replied with a smirk as Kagome

blushed.

"Oh shut up Sango I could say the same for you with the way your dressed.", she replied

as Sango was wearing a pair of leather pants with a purple halter top with beagles on her

arms. She wore a pair of black pointed boots as well with silver eyeshadow and lip gloss.

"If Miroku was here right now he wouldn't quit grabbing your ass no matter how hard

you hit him!", Kagome said laughing as Sango blushed and glared at her friend.

"Come on let's go Kagura called while you were in the shower and she said to meet up at

Club Daze", she said as she walked out the door while Kagome locked it. Not knowing

two certain males next door had gotten a eyeful and not to mention a hard-on at what the

girls were wearing.

Miroku had peeked out the door when he heard Kagome and Sango's voices outside in

the hallway but nothing had prepared him for the sight that he saw. 'So there going out to

Club Daze are they? Well me might need to make a appearance', he thought. Sango in

form fitting leather pants, his hand was itching to cop a feel of that luschious behind of

hers. While Kagome well as the saying goes, 'wine me, dine me , sixty-nine me!'. Turning

his head quickly he motioned for Inuyasha to come here which he quickly jumped from the

couch and reached the door in time to catch a look.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped at the sight of Kagome wearing that outfit. He could feel the

lower part of his pants tighten as he stared at her legs in the short skirt and tall boots. Oh

how he would like to have those legs wrapped around his waist. Seeing that the girls were

now out of sight the boys' looked at one another and the door was closed and they both

bolted to there rooms to change. There was just no way they were going to sit there with

the girls looking as hot as they did. No they wanted in on the action too and by damn they

were going to.

Changing in record time Inuyasha ran from his room dressed in black low ride jeans with

a wife beater and white and red button up shirt with dragons curled around the button of

the shirt. Miroku quickly emerged from his room as well wearing a pair of distressed

jeans with a purple button up shirt undone with a black wife beater underneath. Both guys

grabbed what they needed and headed to the club the girls were going to. Miroku jumped

into his black Mazda RX-8 while Inuyasha jumped on his motorcycle and both sped off

hoping to beat the other. Neither not knowing what the night had in store for them but

whatever it was they hoped it would be good.

Tonight everyone was going to have fun but some more than the others. The night was

young so who knows...

There it is everyone! I hope y'all like it. I will have to tone it down some when certain

"events" start happening considering how this website is. But I will notify you all when

it gets close. I got Kagome's outfit from Final Fantasy X-2 which is Yuna's Songstress

Sphere (I love that outfit! lol). Please review! The more reviews the quicker I post

chapters! But please no flames. Thanks again for everyone who has reviewed so far! Your

the best::passes out pocky to everyone:: Enjoy!

Sayonara,

Ash


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone this chapter has been revised. I hope you all like it. I'll try to have chapter 5 up later this week.

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I owned Inuyasha nor any of the outfits from Final Fantasy X-2. Nor do I own any of the songs used in this story such as Chris Brown Run It Remix or Salt Shaker by Lil Jon and Yin-Yang twins.

P.S. No offense to any blondes or anything due to mentioning in story by Koga.

On with the story...

Chapter 4

Cobalt eyes followed the two figures that had just entered the bar capturing his attention from the blabbering female in front of him. Well, one really caught his attention because he had already seen her last night. No, not in that way of course but not that he wouldn't mind that happening anytime soon that was for sure. He watched the girl who's name he recalled as Kagome, as her black lacy miniskirt swayed teasingly before he brought out of his daydreaming by someone yelling his name.

"Koga?! Are you even listening to me?", the blonde who's name he could not remember if you asked him. He waited as she tilted her head to the side waiting for his answer as he sighed.

'Why do I always get the dumb ones?', he thought to himself before answering her question.

"I didn't hear you because its too loud in here!", he answered her back as she seemed to accept his answer. This date was not going good for him to begin with, maybe he should go ahead and end it while he still could. Before he could even open his mouth to suggest the idea, she beat him to it. He was shocked to say the least, no one had ever quit a date on him before never!

"Maybe we should call this a evening, besides I'm not having any fun and I can tell that you aren't either so how about it?", she asked as he nodded his head in shock to her.

"Yea, I agree."

"Good, because I see a way cuter guy instead. Bye!", she said and left before he could reply at her remark. He was cute damn it! He turned around to see who the poor victim would be of the annoying woman when he spotted his friend Inuyasha and the woman making a beeline straight towards him.

So his friend must have seen Kagome and decided to follow did he? Well, looks like he will be occupied for a few moments which is enough time to work his charm on Kagome. He turned around and started towards the direction he had last seen Kagome and her friend walk in. Hopefully, he would get to her before Inuyasha did because he knew his friend had a interest in her as well as he did.

'Let the games begin', he though with a smirk on his face

Kagome and Sango had finally made it to the bar after pushing their way threw the huge mass of grinding bodies. There were even a few times were some random guy would come and dance on them only to be pushed off. There were even a few who got a little too bold and tried to grope them only to be slapped in the process. Finally pushing their way threw the girls came to the bar they noticed immediately their friend Ayame who was fixing a drink at the moment. She looked up when she felt eyes on her and smiled when she saw Kagome and Sango. Nodding her head at them she finished making the drink and handed it to the customer before making her way over to them.

"What can I get you girls?", replied Ayame as she smiled at her two friends.

"Hey Ayame! I'll have a Sex on the Beach and Sango will have a Amaretto Sour", Kagome said as Ayame set about making there drinks while talking to them as she made them.

"So I heard from Kagura about this mission tonight", she said as she looked up and saw Kagome blushing and Sango smirking.

"I have no idea where she got this from. She thinks I need to get laid Ayame!", Kagome flustered as she said not seeing the looks she was getting from some of the guys that overheard the conversation.

"Well to be honest you do Kagome. Maybe it will loosen you up a little if you get what I mean", she smirked as Sango howled at this while Kagome looked ready to spit nails. Putting her anger away she smiled at her two friends, shaking her head at the two of them.

"Ayame that was wrong and you know it!", Sango laughed wiping tears from her eyes as Ayame sat the drinks in front of them smiling.

"I know but I had to put my two cents in there, you know this besides if I didn't have to work tonight I would definitely be helping with this. Maybe when I get a break I can come chill with you guys before you leave", she replied as Kagome and Sango nodded.

"Ok then we'll probably be here a while anyway because of this", Kagome said as she glanced at Ayame and saw her looking over her shoulder at something.

"I'll tell you what there are some fine ass men here tonight and this one coming is a fine example of those specimens.", she replied as she saw the man dressed in black leather pants and white t-shirt that hugged his chest walk up behind Kagome and tap her on the shoulder.

'Man Kagome always gets the fine ones", she thought with slight envy towards her friend.She knew her friend never really tried to get the attention of them it just happened, she just wished she had that kind of luck.

Turning around at the tap on her shoulder Kagome's face paled at the sight of the man before her. 'Oh god! This was the same guy in Inuyasha's apartment last night!', she thought slightly embarrassed at having to meet him after what happened last night.

"Hi, Kagome was it?", he asked friendly thought his eyes held something else in them...lust.

"Yes, that's right. And you are?", she asked not really knowing his name because she left before trying to get it.

"Oh, sorry its Koga. So how are you this evening?", he asked moving slightly closer to her not realizing it was making her uncomfortable at the closeness.

"I'm doing just fine. I finally got some sleep last night thank goodness or else I would not have been able to function today.", she replied with a laugh as a smile graced his face.

"I am really sorry for us being so loud, we honestly didn't know the walls were that thin.", he said serenely as he grasped her hands into his. Kagome looked shocked at how bold his was acting towards her. This guy was acting like he had known her his entire life! This was freaking creepy as hell! Kagome looked slightly to Sango who had a eyebrow raised in a slight question. The question was answered from the look Kagome was giving her though.

"Well, Ayame, I think I see Kagura we're gonna go ok. See ya later and don't work so hard. Come on Kagome.", Sango said grabbing Kagome's arm who dropped her hands from Koga's.

"It was nice meeting you Koga but I need to go and find my friend. See ya later!", she said as Sango pulled her disappearing into the crowd

"Thanks so much San! That guy was creeping me out with all of that!", Kagome yelled above the music as they made there way to the other side of the bar.

"Yea, I know. There's some weird about him Kagome, stay away from him ok.", Sango said as Kagome squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"What can I get you?", the red-haired bartender asked Koga as he turned around after watching Kagome and her friend disappear into the crowd.

"A red-headed slut", he replied as he watched her raise a eyebrow at his choice of drink before shaking her head and started making it.

"So you know Kagome right?", he asked as she put his drink in front of him.

"Yes, she's one of my best friends. Oh, I'm Ayame by the way.", she replied holding out her hand as he grasped it. Both froze as a tingling feeling worked its way up the arms and throughout the rest of there body. Both pulled away after a few moments.

"I'm...Koga", he replied as he looked at her slightly flushed face. 'So she felt it to huh? I wonder what that was and how come I've never felt it before.', he thought as he smiled at her as she gave a shy smile back.

"The drink is on the house", she smiled as started getting the next guys order. Koga smiled and tipped her before turning around and looking into the crowd for HIS Kagome.

'Now where did she disappear to again', he thought as he leaned against the counter searching the crowd.

Now that Kagome and Sango were away from Koga they before looked around the club to take in there surroundings. The club had two levels while the DJ booth was in the middle with a spiral set of stairs leading up to the slight balcony. The first level consisted of red and black color scheme while the second level had silver and blue. On the first level there was a stage towards the front of the club while the dance floor was in front of it. On the left side of the club there was a bar that lined the whole side of it. While on the right side of the club there was a series of tables that had printings of legendary demons on it, with black leather chairs. Also , were several red and black leather couches that were spread out through this area with small with tables decorated with some flowers or candles on them.

From what Kagome could see the club was impressive, major props to the interior designer of the place that was for sure she thought.

"There she is! Other there at one of those tables.", Sango replied grabbing Kagome's arm again as they pushed there way through the crowd once more and ended up in front of there friend, Kagura. And she was not alone either.

"There you guys are! I was starting to think Kagome was backing out of this.", Kagura smirked as Kagome glared at her with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Kagura, when have you ever known me to back out of something?", Kagome questioned with her hands on her hips as Kagura started laughing as did Sango.

"True, you haven't backed out of anything..yet. Oh and before I forget to tell you Rin couldn't make it. Seems she is at the office late again, she said she'll try and catch us tomorrow.", Kagura replied as Kagome furrowed her brow.

"That's the second time this week she's had to cancel on us. What's going on up at her work?", Kagome asked Kagura who shrugged her shoulders.

"From what she has told me that Popsicle of a boss of hers is keeping her late by giving her so much work that she has no option but to stay later.", she replied with a pout on her face.

"What a asshole.", Sango commented as the other two agreed.

"Girls, this is Bankotsu, his brother is the owner of the club. Bankotsu this is Kagome and Sango two of my best friends.", Kagura replied as he shook both of there hands but paused when he shook Kagome's hand. Kagome automatically recognized him and began to blush again.

"I remember you! You were beating down Inuyasha's door last night! Man, did you get vicious on his ass! But that was the funniest thing I have ever seen in my life!", he laughed as Kagome turned a deep shade of red as both Sango and Kagura began to laugh at her.

'What was this laugh at Kagome tonight? If so did I miss the memo or something?', she though as her friends finally quit laughing.

"Yes, that was me and I didn't mean to come off as psycho bitch or anything.", she said as he smiled at her.

"No, its ok. We didn't know that we were making that much noise, so I don't blame ya for beatin' down the door. In all honesty I think Inuyasha was turned on slightly by your aggressiveness.", he smirked as she blushed again while Kagura got that damn twinkle in her eye again.

"SO what is Inuyasha doing tonight by chance?", Kagura asked Bankotsu as he smiled at her knowing what she was planning.

"Oh, I'm not sure he's probably out and about right now.", he replied knowing both Sango and Kagura got the hint meaning that he was here in the club somewhere.

He knew Inuyasha and Miroku were here because he had seen them come in a few minutes later after Kagome and Sango had made it in. Yes, he knew both of the guys had followed them but he didn't blame them. The girls were looking hot, hell if he didn't have so much interest in Kagura he would go after one of them. But there was something about Kagura that drew him in maybe it was that feisty attitude of hers. Another way he knew they were here was Jakotsu's pet name for Inuyasha plus he saw his brother pounce on his best friend at the first sign of him. Sometimes he truly did wonder about brother's strange fascination with his best friend.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to dance!", shouted a excited Sango as she grabbed both Kagome and Kagura's hand pulling her out of the chair to the dance floor.

"Come on Bankotsu! Don't be shy, show your moves baby!", Kagura said grabbing his hand and he pulled her to his chest as they all started dancing as Chris Brown's "Run It Remix" came on.

"Oh, I'll show you my moves", he said close to her ear as he whipped her around and began grinding into her from behind.

"Oh yea! Go Kagura!", shouted Kagome as she Sango were dancing.

"This is my jam! I love this song!", Kagome said feeling someone slip there arms around her waist. She turned to look behind her and was shocked at who she saw.

"You."

Inuyasha and Miroku had been searching for Kagome and Sango for a while now. After finally getting rid of that annoying blonde that had attached herself to his arm, they continued there search. If the night couldn't get any worst Jakotsu the owner of the club had pounced on him..literally. The high shrieked yell of "Inu-pookie!" was a dead gave away and he wasn't able to get away in time before being pounced on by a man wearing make-up and women's clothes. No matter how many times he tried to tell the she/man that he didn't swing "that" way the guy would always argue back with the same annoy ass statement, "Once you had Jak you don't go back". Uhhh...just thinking about it made his skin crawl. If Bankotsu wasn't such a good friend of his would have probably had his brother arrested a long time ago. He never did understand his strange obsession with him nor did he ever want to find out as well.

Inuyasha always asked Jak why he never attacked Miroku when his reply was that he was too much of a ladies man plus he wasn't his type. So obviously Inuyasha needed to get a girlfriend in order to keep Jakotsu away from him. But he had to gave the guy credit, he did have one kick ass club in town. Even if he did own it and he did attack him at every opportunity he was given. 'Oh well somethings will never change no matter how much you wish for them too', he thought as he and Miroku pushed there the crowd and came upon the most erotic sight. Kagome and Sango were dancing and it wasn't innocent either if you get what I mean.

The song playing was "Salt Shaker" by Lil Jon and the Yin-Yang Twins and both were shaking there asses. Both coming to a solution, they walked over to the girls who had there back to them as they went up behind them and put there arms around there waist.

Inuyasha felt Kagome turn away and stared in shock at him. He gave her a devious smile as he pulled her closer to his body as he grind into her. He saw a blush reach her cheeks as she gave a smile and started dancing again. This time getting more into than before.

Inuyasha looked beside him to see Miroku sporting a red mark on his cheek but other than that he was dancing with Sango and having the time of his life. To his left there was his friend Bankotsu dancing with another woman who he assumed was friends with Kagome and Sango by the way she was giving Kagome a thumbs up. He smirked at this and brought Kagome even closer to him, if it was anyway possible. At this point he didn't care if he looked like he was doing the naughty on the floor. Not that he wouldn't mind doing the actual deed itself with Kagome.

'Ok, down boy no need to get excited its just dancing', he thought but it was kind of hard to think that when every beat he felt her rub against his obvious arousal. He bit back a groan when Kagome all of a sudden drop to the floor and came back up rubbing against him harder.

'Damn were did the woman learn how to dance! I didn't think she could dance like this. Well, like they say appearances can be deceiving', he thought as a devious smile. 'Well, two can play that game'.

As Kagome continued to dance Inuyasha brought his hand from her hips and began running it down her waist and on her thigh, stopping at the hem of her skirt. He spinned her around and her chest to chest with him while bring her right leg up onto his waist. He smiled at her blush at the sudden turn of events.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha's friends were watching the scene out with much amazement. Neither groups had seen there friends act like this, that was for sure. Both groups decided right then and there to get those two together no matter what.

'Damn! I didn't know Kagome could dance like that! That little hussy! She's been holding out on me!?', thought Kagura as she and Bankotsu danced While Sango was lingering on another thought.

'I've been gone to long! When did this type of change take place!', she thought as she grabbed Miroku's hand back up to keep from wondering any lower on her body.

'I swear that has got to be the only thing that damn monk thinks about! Getting in my pants! Though maybe I should get him back for all that he has done to me', she thought as a evil plan began cooking up in her mind at what to do to Miroku for revenge. Yes, maybe a dose of his own medicine would do him some good...

A cliffy! Don't you just hate those! waves hand in front of face Dang there's some sexual tension there! Anyway, what will happen? Will Koga show up and see Kagome and Inuyasha? Will Sango finally get Miroku back? And is Rin messing around with Sesshoumaru at the office? Stay tuned to find out! Please Review but don't flame!

- Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! I really appreciate it and it helps me think of more interesting ideas! Keep it going!

Red-headed Slt is a drink so everyone knows! Its vodak and Cranberry juice, peach schaps and jager multeriz (sp?). Its very good!! For those that are legal of course:)

Sayonara,

Ash


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone here's Chapter 5 revised. I hope everyone likes it. Chapter 6 will be up as soon as I finish writing it. Chapter 6 is giving some trouble because I'm trying to figure out were I want the story to go. So it may be a few days before I get it uploaded. Wish me luck and if anyone wants to throw some suggestions please do so. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owner Inuyasha (do you honestly think I would be sitting here if I did?). ::Looks at candy bar:: I own you my sweet! hahahaha (not really). Nor do I own the song Tambourine by Eve.

* * *

*Chapter 5*

A sigh was heard as the person sitting at the desk shuffled and stapled papers together before filing them away. Rin looked at the clock that said 7:45 pm and huffed. Kagura had called her earlier to have a girls' night out and she was excited about going. It had been a long time since she and the girls had all been out. But her boss with a icicle up his butt decided that he needed her to stay later and finish some work up for the meeting tomorrow. At least thats the excuse he gave to her.

Sighing again she finished clear away the papers on her desk before gathering her things to get ready to leave hoping to catch the girls. She would make it tonight for sure, damn Sesshoumaru if he doesn't like it! She was going and that was that!

'_Needs me my ass! More like needs to annoy me that's more like it!',_ she thought angrily as she slammed the filing cabinet closed and grabbed her things from the bottom draw of her desk. He needed her for entertainment thats all. She knew he got some sort of weird amusement out of pissing her off. Why she'll never know.

_'God, if he wasn't so good-looking I would beat the crap out of him!'_, she fumed as she turned off her computer and then lights before walking around her desk to his office. Yes, she agreed with all the other women in the office that he was very attractive man...er demon but his personality totally sucked. It was also like talking to a snowman...literally.

Rin glanced at the clock once more, before entering Sesshoumaru's office as she huffed and entered. Sesshoumaru looked up from the proposal he was reviewing when his secretary entered his office without knocking.

He quirked a eyebrow that questioned as to why she was here, while she glared at him in annoyance. She really did hate it when he did that! He has one more time to do that before she attacks him with a razor and shaves that blasted thing off or better yet she could just wax it off! _'Oh the pain he would be in would be sweet!',_ she thought before she gave herself a mental shake so she could give him the answer he was obviously demanding from her.

" I am informing you that I am leaving for the day. All the paperwork is ready for tomorrow's meeting. Have a good evening Sesshoumaru-sama I will see you in the morning.", she replied as she gave a quick bow before turning to exit the office.

" And who said that you were done for the evening Ms. Tanaka?", he questioned smoothly as he leaned back in his chair crossing his arms over his chest, while Rin halted at the door and turned around.

" I did thats why. Now if you will excuse me I have plans for the evening that need my attention", she turned around once more and proceeded to walk out of the door when a clawed hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into the office slamming the door in the process. Rin was pushed up against the door as Sesshoumaru stood in front of her livid. She looked at him and saw that his eyes had a pink tint to them.

_'What the hell is his problem! He ruins my plans and now he is resorting to assaulting me! I don't think so!',_ Rin glared at her boss refusing to submit and back down as he slowly loosened his grip on her arms before speaking.

" I tire of your constant back talking and childish behavior wench. You will do as I say or you will not like the consequences", he growled out as Rin continued to glare at him for what it was worth.

" Are you threatening me?," she snarled out surprising him a little at her tone.

" No, it is a promise. I will no longer tolerate your disrespect towards myself any longer. You should know your station is below me and being obedient.," he said lowly clenching his jaw as he came closer to her pushing her further into the door.

" Excuse me?! If you haven't noticed you have to earn respect first before it can be disrespected! How dare you talk to me like I am a dog. I will not be obedient to you! I will not bow to your will like everyone else here!", she glowered as he shoved her into the door as she tried to kick him. He growled as he blocked her kick.

_'Her yelling is aggravating, why must she be so hard-headed!'_, he thought angrily as he leaned forward and did the only thing that came to his mind......he kissed her.

Rin automatically quit struggling as shock replaced her anger for a moment.

'_He's kissing me! What is wrong with him and what gives him the right to do this!_', she thought as her anger started back once more.

Sesshoumaru pulled her closer to him as he deepen the kiss as Rin began to lose herself in the feelings the kiss was invoking. Her eyes fell closed as did Sesshoumaru's as he wrapped his arms around her waist while she moved her hands to his chest. This earned a growl of approval from him as he tried to bring her closer.

Suddenly, as if gaining all her thoughts about why she was mad at the man in front of her, she pulled away from him. To say he was surprised would have been a understatement, he was shocked. He had never had a woman pull away from his moves of seduction from him. Never. He looked down at the woman he still held as she looked at him with something that resembled fury in her eyes. He let go of her and backed away from her giving her some space while she clenched her fist.

" How dare you kiss me! You are not involved with me in that manner, so you have no right to do that!", she said lowly as she looked at the floor.

" That maybe true but you responded back did you not?", he questioned with a slight smirk on his face which surprised Rin.

" Did you honestly think by doing that it would shut me up?", she asked as she looked at him.

" Yes, I did. I was tired of hearing your constant blabbing.", he replied nonchalantly as she continued to glare at him.

" That still didn't give you the right to do that! I will not be like those women that bow down to your every word!," she all but yelled as she pushed away from him and grabbed her stuff and walked out of the office with him hot on her heels.

"Where are you going, I'm not done with you yet.", he said calmly as Rin stopped and quickly turned around.

" But I am done with you Sesshoumaru, I have somewhere to be right now considering you messed up my plans for this evening.," she replied calmly as he once again tried to grab her arm when his hand was burned . He looked at his hand which was blistered red and then at her eyes when he noticed them a eerily purple than the normal brown that he usual sees. His eyes widen slightly in shock as he felt the slight shift on the air. Rin was a miko! Then she did know what he was. He eyes narrowed at this new found information as he watched the woman before him carefully watching what she would do.

"Now that I have your attention Sesshoumaru, I do need to go. And yes, I know your a demon, a very powerful one at that. Please leave me be thats all that I ask.", she replied softly as she glanced at him before turning and entering the elevator.

He watched as the doors closed behind the woman that he would now study even more. _'She's a miko. She's got some power but not much. I think my toy just got a bit more interesting', _he thought with a smirk as he turned and went to his office to gather his things. He really did have a lot of work that needed to be finished but that got done around 6:30. He just liked Rin here so he could annoy her, even though she outright defied him and fought with him, it felt good for a change. Especially, since she never once attempted to throw herself at him, which was one of the main reasons he hired her in the first place besides keeping all his work organized and in a timely manner.

Gathering his stuff and making his way to the same place Rin had left he pushed the button down. The only difference between them was were she was madder than hell leaving, he just had his usual stoic mask on his face only this time there was a gleam in his amber eyes. A gleam that said he was ready to take up the challenge she had unknowingly given out. A challenge he had accepted and would win very soon.

_' May the best one win'_, he thought seductively as the doors closed behind him as he took a sniff at Rin's fading scent in the elevator. A devious smirk reached his lips as the elevator went down.

* * *

~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~

The glasses were piling up, the music was going, and the girls were having a blast especially now that they got a text message from Rin saying she was on her way. This was great! The whole gang would be here, even Ayame was able to get away from the bar longer than her break.

The guys had taken a break from dancing because the girls were obviously to hyper to sit down. Plus, the girls had had a few drinks as well and they were funny as hell to watch. At some point the girls had decided to try out some old 90's moves . They watched as Kagura as she did a move called the Roger Rabbit while Ayame busted out doing the MC Hammer. Everyone was cracking up while they danced. But when Kagome grabbed her right leg and put her left arm behind her head and kicked her leg back they couldn't take it anymore. Inuyasha laughed so hard he fell out of his chair along with Miroku and Bankotsu. Kagura, Sango and Ayame were also laughing so hard they had grabbed their stomachs. Obviously, many people enjoyed the show Kagome was giving them because when she stopped she got a around of applause from the people on the floor.

Giving a sheepish smile she took a quick bow and took off back to the table where Inuyasha and them were still laughing at the show they just saw. Kagome's face burned with embarrassment as well as the two drinks she had consumed running through her system too.

"Great dancing out their Kagome!", Bankotsu said smiling as she blushed.

"Thanks I do what I can you know", she replied as she pulled out a chair beside Inuyasha as all the girls took sits at the table.

"Well, that was some of the best dancing I have seen all night!", replied Miroku as the girls started blushing and another round of laughter started up again. Finally calming down everyone sat back and rested for a while.

"So Rin is on her way Ayame?", asked Kagura who was playing with the straw in her drink.

"Yea, she said she was about five minutes away. I'm just glad she was able to come because I know how that boss of hers is", Ayame replied before getting interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Rin's coming here? Wow small world she works for me and my brother.", he replied as he got a glare from Kagura.

"Your not the one giving her a hard time at work are you?", she questioned in a calm voice, Inuyasha forced himself to not shiver at the look she was giving to him.

"Nah, I never give her a hard time, thats my bastard brother that does that. I think in all honesty he has a thing for her but don't tell anyone I said that!", Inuyasha replied quickly as he caught sight of Rin moving threw the crowd of people headed in their direction.

After running home and doing a quick change Rin had made it in time to meet the girls. But what she saw was somewhat funny. All four of the girls were huddled around a table with three guys she didn't know except for one who had silver hair and dog ears. Ears that she could never forget seeing before. She was surprised to see him here but when she watched him interact with Kagome she immediately knew there was an attraction between the two. Smiling at the thought she quickly made her way over to the group.

"Rin! You made it!", a excited Kagome replied as she stood up and hugged the other woman, while Inuyasha pulled a chair up to the already crowded table.

"Rin, this is Bankotsu, Miroku and Inuyasha", Sango introduced the men at the table as each waved to the woman.

"Hey! Inuyasha funny seeing you here.", Rin replied with a smirk at seeing him turn red in the face.

"Yea, hey Rin, my icicle brother wasn't giving you too hard of a time was he?", Inuyasha asked as her face turned red with anger.

"Uhhh!!! He's such an asshole! How do you put up with it? I seriously thinks he gets off on knowing he can piss me off", she said heatedly as Kagura started coughing all of a sudden when she was trying to take a drink.

Bankotsu quickly pounded her on the back and rested her arms up as she got her breathing got under control.

"cough...Are you trying to kill me...cough", replied Kagura who was still getting her breathing normal. Rin looked sheepish for a minute before laughing which spread threw the group.

"That bad huh?", asked Miroku as Rin nodded her head.

"Sounds like to me that fluffy might have a thing for you Rin.", Inuyasha replied with a smirk on his face.

"What?! That aggravating dog! I don't think so! I can't stand him and everytime he arches his eyebrow I just want to tackle him and shave the darn thing off! Its freaking irritating when he does that.", she basically screamed over the music as everyone stared at her shock.

"Ummm..Rin how about we get you a drink you need it no doubt.", Kagura said getting up to get her one.

"Make it a strong one!", she yelled to her as Kagura waved her hand in the air letting her know she heard her.

"Rin sighed and leaned back in her chair as everyone looked at her curiously.

"That bad huh", Kagome replied as she patted Rin on the back.

"Yea, and the bad thing is I think he gets some sick pleasure out of pissing me off too, Inu you have a very strange half-brother", she replied leaning out of her chair while pulling down her skirt that had ridden up. She had caught this suppose Miroku staring at her legs when she realized it had ridden up. Quickly pulled it back down she thought she heard a curse from the said man because of it. _'What a pervert!', she thought_. as she turned her mind back to the conversation at hand.

"Your telling me! I've known the bastard my whole life and I still haven't figured him out yet. I don't even think father has either in all honesty", he said as they both started laughing. Out of nowhere a drink is dropped in front of Rin.

" Bon Apetite Rin! Now drink up girl so we can have some fun!" replied Kagura who winked at her as Rin grabbed the drink and glopped it down.

"That's it girl!", Sango wooted as everyone laughed.

"Talk about a hard drink Kagura," she replied as she tried to shake the dizziness away.

"Great! Now all they have to do is play our song and then this night is set!," replied Ayame who was bouncing with energy in her seat.

"And what song is that?", asked Bankotsu as Kagura gave him a devious look. Bankotsu his pants tighten a little at that look.

"You'll see", she said still giving him a saucy look. Miroku raised an eyebrow as he leaned to Bankotsu.

"She looks like she's gonna pounce on you any second.", he replied as Bankotsu smirked at what he said.

"Let her, I'm willing and waiting for her too," he said smirking as Kagura blushed at the look he was giving her.

~~~~****~~~~

"So Rin how do you know Inuyasha?", asked Kagome as she leaned towards her to hear better.

"Well, you know Twin Moon Corporation were I work?", Rin asked as Kagome nodded her head.

"That's how I met him, Tashio-sama is his father and he is the Vice President of the company while Sesshoumaru is the President. Tashio-sama just passe-", she was cut by Kagome.

"When he passed it on to them. No wonder he always comes to my work looking like he hasn't slept in a month! That poor man! I can't believe Inuyasha is his son and lives next door to me. How funny is that!", she giggled as did Rin.

"So Inuyasha is the one you've been complaining about eh?", Rin smiled as Kagome blushed.

"Yea, this should be interesting for Tashio-sama to know about", she replied as they both busted out laughing at what the older man might say about the situation.

_You gotta shake your ass!_

When the beginning beats of Tambourine by Eve started playing the girls started screaming and jumped up out of their seats and ran to the dance floor.

"What was that all about?", asked Inuyasha Miroku as he shrugged his shoulders and looked to Bankotsu for the answer. Getting out of his chair he replied, "this is the song Kagura was talking about," as he made his way to the dance floor were there was a circle being formed around the girls.

(Chorus)

_Shake your tambourine go and get yourself a whistle and..._

_Shake your tambourine go and get yourself a whistle and..._

_Shake your tambourine go and get yourself a whistle and..._

_Shake your tambourine go and ... (2x)_

In the middle were all five girls were in a straight line with Kagome stepped slight towards the front. All were dancing and shaking there hips to the beat of the music.

_(repeat 8x more times)_

As the song continued the girls danced a obivious routine to the song. Inuyasha watched Kagome intently as she swung her hip's around to the beat before dropping to the ground and rising back up again. She raised her arms as Kagura appeared by her side and started dancing with her. Sango appeared and came up on the left side as she danced beside the both of them. Rin and Ayame came dancing up on the opposite side.

Miroku was in heaven as he watched Sango dance before him. He never knew she could dance like that but obiviously he was wrong as he watched her dance with Kagome and Kagura who were dancing the same way.

All of a sudden the girls turned away from them and started shaking it fast. Then right at the repeat chorus Ayame and Rin came to the front and started to pop locking it. This caused the audience to go crazy as cheering was heard. Both girls slapped hands before grabbing each others hands and went down to the floor and came back up as they all started to get into the dance.

This dance was definitely choreographed. All the guys thought this as the song finished up and a round of applause was heard in the club. The girls laughed before bowing and went towards the guys.

The girls stopped in front of the guys as they smiled at the looked upon there faces.

Inuyasha was staring at Kagome with a look a keen to lust, while Miroku had a lecherous grin on his face. While Bankotsu just had a simple smile on his face but was thinking VERY naughty thoughts.

"Well, so what did you guys think about the dance?", asked Rin as she watched with interest at her friends before her.

_'Yep, someone's getting laid tonight that's for sure.', she thought_ with humor as she watched Bankotsu walk up to Kagura before leaning down and kissing her.

"Whoa", was the word that came to everyone's mind.

"Someone's getting laid tonight!", replied Ayame who started laughing as both Bankotsu and Kagura both blushed.

"Shut Up!", yelled a blushing Kagura as Kagome started laughing her ass off.

"Looks like your plan backfired Kagura! You'll be getting laid not me!", she giggled not seeing Inuyasha walk up to her as he pulled her to him before he leaned down and kissed her gently.

Kagome was shocked to say the least but shock turned into pleasure as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer to her body. He gently nipped at her bottom lip seeking permission as he was granted entrance to her mouth. Both obivious to the friends watching with shock written on there faces.

"Hmmm...and she said I was getting laid. Nope we had a simple kiss on the dance floor, that's a I wanna-rip-your-clothes-off-and-do-you-now-kiss", Kagura said as a matter of factly as everyone numbly agreed to what she said, "get room you guys!". Everyone started laughing as reality seemed to hit both Kagome and Inuyasha. They pulled away quickly before blushing.

" Shut up, you act like you guys never seen anyone kiss before!", Inuyasha grumble as everyone shook their head at him.

Feeling a familiar hand on her ass Sango was fixing to turn around and slap the perverted monk but thought better of it. Instead of slapping Miroku away she let him continue before he pulled his hand away. She turned and looked at him as he looked at her with questioning eyes. She merely smiled as she walked closer to him. _'She's up to something I know it! She would have slapped me unconscious by now. So what is she up too?', he thought_ as he felt a warm breath on his ear and he took in a quick breath. He obiviously wasn't paying attention to how much closer Sango had come to him.

"Like what you felt?," she said in his ear making chills go down his back.

"Uhh...ummm...yea," he replied slightly wondering why she was doing this. This wasn't what Sango did. So what was up and he wanted to know, maybe she was finally coming to her senses and could see that he really did like her? Nah, thats wishing thinking but it doesn't hurt to wonder though.

"Really now, I thought you only did that to girls you just wanted to screw and bear your children", she said heatly as he looked into her narrowed eyes.

"Nope, your the only one I ever grope and ask that question at the same time. You should know by now that I only want you Sango," he said huskily as he pulled her closer to his body before leaning forward and kissing her gently before he let her go.

Sango stood the dumbfounded at what just happened. Her plan just backfired at seducing Miroku! That lech! Wait, he wasn't the lech this time it was me! Kami, I'm turning into Miroku!

_' Maybe he isn't so bad. He does after all have a nice from what I can see. Ahhhh...nooo..mind out of the gutter girl! Hmmm....maybe I will give him a chance who knows maybe I'll like him a little bit more....', she thought _with a smile as she watched him walked away while looking at his ass as well....

~~~~~~****~~~~~~

Cobalt eyes narrowed in anger at the scene he just saw. Kagome was in the arms of Inuyasha and they were kissing as well. And She looked as if she liked it too!

_'Oh hell no! He is not taking my woman away from me!', he thought_ as he marched over to were they were and got in Inuyasha's face. Kagome looked shocked at his sudden presence.

"Why the hell were you kissing my woman?!," he yelled as Inuyasha glared at him.

"Your woman? Who said she was your woman?! I found her first wolf not you! So fuck off.," Inuyasha yelled as he pushed Koga away from him and Kagome.

"No fuck you off dog breath! She's mine, I claimed her first not you!," Koga growled as he grabbed Kagome to him as she struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Let me go damnit! What the hell?! I don't belong to anyone!," she yelled as they both ignored her while they growled viciously at her. She felt tingly all of a sudden meaning there was a raise in youkai energy.

_'Oh shit! Some blood is fixing to be spilled if I don't stop this right now!," she panicked_ as she began to call forth her miko powers to get Koga to let go of her. She knew as long as he had her then they would continue to fight.

_'Damnit! Why do I always attract the aggrogant and possessive assholes huh?," she questioned _as she heard Koga yelp and let go of her.

"See she doesn't want to be near you wolf-shit," Inuyasha taunted as Koga growled viciously at him as Kagome stood between the two of them.

"Inuyasha shut up! And you!", she yelled as she turned around to face Koga, "what the hell is your problem! i just met you and now your claiming I'm yours?! I don't think so pal. So you better remove your head from ass because that's not going to happen!", she yelled at Koga who looked at her with disbelief. She heard Inuyasha laughing behind her as she turned around and pierced him with a galre that could freeze hell.

"And where do you off thinking you could do the same thing huh? I'm not yours either dog boy! I refuse to go through this again ever!," she yelled as she turned to Kagura and them knowing what she meant.

"I'm outta here, you guys you know where to find me," she replied as turned around and left leaving Inuyasha and Koga stunned. They had never had a female refuse there advances before and it pissed them off! They both turned to chase after kagome when four figures stood in there way.

"Move it", Inuyasha yelled as Ayame growled at him while Kagura pulled her fan out and Sango got in fighting stance.

" No. You two have caused enough trouble for Kagome tonight, so leave her alone," growled Ayame as she glared at them.

"Hell, no now move it bitch!," yelled Koga as he was kicked in the stomach by Sango as he doubled over and was knocked off his feet. He land on the ground with a thud with a foot against his throat making it hard to breath.

"And we said leave her alone! This is not the first time we've had to deal with scrumbags like you before! Your just like the other ones! After her power and wanting to control her for your needs! And we won't have it anymore! Either leave her alone or face the consequences, don't make us hurt you," Kagura yelled angrily as past memories flooded her mind.

Inuyasha calmed down when he felt Miroku's hand on his shoulder. He looked at Kagome's friends who were about a inch from ending either his or Koga's life. But what was it that happened? She said Kagome was used and controlled but who did it?

"Kagura what happened to Kagome?," Miroku asked wearily of the way the wind demoness was looking at Koga. Koga had now calmed down and had back away from the females in front of him.

"Something bad Miroku and we refuse to let it happen again. Not by the likes of you two," Sango said glancing at Koga and Inuyasha who both looked down in shame.

"Its not our place to tell you but if you want to know you have to ask her," Ayame said as she got ready to go back to the bar and work. "You guys call me when she calls one of you ok?," she asked as the other three girl nodded.

"We should get going and go see where Kagome went," Sango replied as both Rin and Kagura nodded.

"I think I know where she went," Rin said softly as the boys' looked on wondering if she was going to say but didn't. They all knew Kagome probably went home to change and was going riding on her bike. It always calmed her down when she did that.

"Alright ladies, I'll talk to ya later," Ayame said and walked back to the bar.

"She probably won't be at work tomorrow Kagura," replied Rin as Kagura nodded her head.

"Yea, I know I'll cover for her though. Come on girls lets get out of here," Kagura said as both her Rin starting heading towards the door.

"Bye Miroku and Inuyasha, Koga I really hope ya'll learned from this because next time you won't be warned," Sango said heatly as she was taking her foot off of Koga who got up. She turned around and headed off in the direction that others went in.

"Well, that went just peachy," Miroku said sarcastically as he and Bankotsu shook their heads at them.

"What?! How was I suppose to know that she had bad relationships!,"yelled Koga who glared at Miroku.

"You both shouldn't have let your instincts run wild!," Miroku yelled that caused all three of the guys to jump back. Miroku never yelled unless he was pissed.

"I'm gone cause this night officially ruined. Thanks a lot. Talk to ya later Miroku," Bankotsu said as he turned around and left to go find his brother who was somewhere around the club.

"I'll see you later Inu, Koga," Miroku said as he turned and left headed in the direction the girls had left in.

"Man, we really screwed up didn't we," Koga replied dumbfounded he had never in his life seen Miroku as mad as he was tonight and that wasn't a good thing. He could definitely feel the anger in Miroku's aura because his holy powers kept rubbing against him and it was very uncomfortable to be around him. He was threatening him with his powers and Koga never knew he would do that to him. He also knew it had to be just as bad for Inuyasha even though he was a half-demon.

"Yea, we did. I'm gone I'll talk to you another day.," Inuyasha said as he turned and left before Koga could reply.

_'Well, this night went from bad to worst," he thought_ as he started towards the door of the club. Yes this was officially the worst night he had in a long time....

To Be Continued....

~~~~~****~~~~~~

Man I'm whooped! That chapter took a lot out of me to write! So where did Kagome go? And what happened in the past that has made her reluctant to trust guys? What does Kikyo and Kaguya have to do with it? Stay tuned its going to get really juicy in the next chapter!

Please review! And thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far! I really appreciate it! And thank you for being patient with me while I work things out! Pocky for everyone!

Ja ne,

~~*Ash*~~


End file.
